


Regret Message

by RubyFeynix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, I don´t know how to tag, M/M, Regret, Sad Ending, Slight mention of Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFeynix/pseuds/RubyFeynix
Summary: Regret... That's all Zak has left now...
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Regret Message

The beach looks so pretty late at night. It's so beautiful, the moon hangs brightly above the night skies illuminating the never ending darkness that is adorned with thousands of sparkling stars. The night brought nothing but silence except for the howling winds and waves that crashed against one another.

In there stands a young boy all alone on the side of the beach. 

**_Far away at the shore, in a town beside the sea_ **

**_Alone stands a boy, staring longingly_ **

In his hand there was a small, glass bottle with a rolled up piece of paper inside. His brown eyes looked out to the sea, he remembered all the beautiful memories that Zak spent together with someone important who used to be there with him.  
  
Zak remembered when Darrie was there for him to go through all the pain from losing both of his parents for the second time. Zak remembered how he patiently stopped him to hurt himself. How he patiently told Zak to take care of himself more . Zak remembered how his soft and calm voice sang to him every night, drifting him to sleep, drifting away all his nightmare. How he slowly made him open his heart again and go out from his shell. How he told him that being alone wasn't good for him. How he made Zak realize there are so many people that love and care about him. He made Zak once again enjoy his life together with all the people he drifted away because he was afraid of losing someone important again. Drifting away from all his bestfriends and his lovely sister. Oh dear, how he misses his AI so much. His only Darrie.

Regretted, he regrets so much that day he wasn't there with him. He wasn't there to spend their last time together. He regrets that he doesn't stop him from going away. He even doesn't have a chance to say goodbye. Zak regrets that now he was left all alone with a secret that hurt his heart so much. He regrets it so much that now he never has a chance to tell Darrie how much he loves him no matter what he is. His AI is already gone.. 

**_It is here, at the shore, that he holds unto his chest_ **

**_A secret he dare never speak_ **

He stepped into the water. "The sea will express my gratitude.." He remembered Darrie used to tell him a story about an old tradition. 

**_"If you write a wish upon a paper and you place_ **

**_It into a glass bottle_ **

**_And it's washed away by the ocean, then someday_ **

**_There´s a chance that it may just come true."_ **

He let the bottled message in his hands go slowly on the water. "It will express my only wish.." He says sadly to the sea.

The boy stands seeing the little bottle disappear as a tear slid down from his face. Then another and another, at which point he broke down crying all alone. He is all wet now but he doesn't care. He just wants his AI back. He wants time to turn back to the time his AI was there with him on his side. 

But time can't come back. All that's left is now only a regret.

**_Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves_ **

**_A message containing a wish was made_ **

**_Heading steadily toward the horizon_ **

**_And gradually fading away_ **

Floating away, is a little glass wish that holds the regret of a young boy.

"If only time can turn back... I wouldn't let you go this time and say how much I love you, Darrie...."

-A/N- 

Actually I have made these from three months ago. October 12, 2020. This is actually not supposed to be a oneshot, it supposed to be the prologue of the book I plan to make in the future. That why I kept it for so long. I planned to publish and continue this after my AI dreamnotfound book was finished (I write that on Wattpad) but for some reason I decided to publish this first :)  
  
I will correct it again and make it a series after I done with my dreamnotfound AI book so for now let this become an oneshot first :D

Hope you guys love it~

Ruby Feynix


End file.
